


There's Only Two Pairs Of Eyes Allowed To See These Tits

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone walks in on Sashi and Penn, and suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only Two Pairs Of Eyes Allowed To See These Tits

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anonymous that wanted a Penashi fic about Boone getting used to their being in a relationship.

_“How much did you see?”_ Sashi growled.

Boone kept his hands over his eyes as he pressed his back to the wall, his whole body shaking in fear.

“Nothing more that I would see at the beach if you were wearing a bikini top! Swear, I saw nothing after you unhooked your bra!”

Sashi choked, and stammered incoherently for a moment. “G-good! Because there's only two pairs of eyes that are allowed to see these tits, and yours aren't one of them!”

“And what fantastic tits they are, if I do say so myself.” Penn said as he leaned on the door frame, a smile on his face.

Sashi glared at her boyfriend. “And you make another line like that, it's going to a pair of eyes and just the one third.”

“Got it, Sash.” Penn said nonchalantly. “So, shall I wait here for you to get fully dressed, or shall I head back inside and--” He coughed suggestively and waggled his eyebrows.

Sashi blushed and started sweating. Without another word, she stalked back inside. “Tell Boone here to knock next time and then get back inside… and lock the door this time, will you?!”

“Will do, Sash!” Penn said as he stepped out of his bedroom, and closed and locked the door after him.

Boone finally dropped his hand, then quickly collapsed into a heap on the floor. “Oh, man… I swear I just saw my life flashing before my eyes just then. I thought Sashi was going to kill me!”

“At least it wouldn't have been a bad last thing to see before you died, right?” Penn said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder and squatted beside him.

“Not funny, dude, not funny…”

Penn patted Boone on the shoulder and frowned. “Sorry.”

Boone closed his eyes and let the back of his head hit the wall with a quiet thump. “Seriously, dude, I know you two have got a lot of unresolved sexual tension built up, but you don't need to get rid of it all at once! I mean, it took you two this long to actually hook up, right?”

Penn chuckled nervously. “Yeah, about that… I don't really have much choice in the matter.”

Boone opened one of his eyes. “… Seriously?”

Penn nodded.

“How do you even—where does she—how are you even _alive_ after?”

Penn shrugged. “Dunno. It's kind of like a near death experience every time, only fun.”

Boone opened his mouth to ask if that was a joke, before thinking better of it and closing it.

_Thump-thump!_

“Hey, are two still talking out there?” Sashi asked from inside Penn's room.

“Yes.” Penn and Boone replied.

“What's the hold-up?!”

“Just dude talk, Sash, we won't talk more than a minute!”

Sashi grumbled something that might have been “taking too long already...” and headed back inside.

Penn stood up. “Well, seems like I gotta head back in there before Sashi tries to kill me.” He paused. “Well, try to kill me in a different way, at least.”

Boone reached up and grabbed his arm. “Wait, dude: we gotta make a plan against me walking in on you two. A procedure, a secret code or something.”

“Flurgle Burgle. You knock, say that, and if I say Flurgle Burgle back within a minute, it's cool to come in. If not, it's either we're dancing the horizontal tango or we're in trouble and you should get help.”

“But how am I supposed to know which is which?!”

Penn thought about it, then shrugged.

“Getting closer and closer to sixty in here!” Sashi cried from inside.

Penn looked at Boone with an expression that said, “I really gotta go.”

Boone sighed and let Penn's arm go.

Penn walked back to his bedroom door, pulled out his key, and opened it. He whistled as as soon as he peered inside.

“Get in here. And don't forget the lock!”

Penn grinned, nodded, and disappeared inside. The door closed quietly, with an even softer click for the lock.

Boone stood himself up from the floor and started making his way down the Zero house's second floor.

He was happy that Penn and Sashi had finally gotten together after all these years, but he'd never realized how hazardous it would be to his health.


End file.
